


Size Queen

by thewinchesterlifestyle



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bottom Castiel, Boypussy, Butt Plugs, Come Inflation, Dildos, Fucking Machines, Masturbation, Omega Castiel, Size Kink, Size Queen Castiel, Smut, Twink Castiel, mentioned castiel/other(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-29 23:53:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17817908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewinchesterlifestyle/pseuds/thewinchesterlifestyle
Summary: Sometimes a day of indulgence was exactly what Castiel needed.





	Size Queen

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a prompt.

It was the closest he was going to get to satisfying this particular _need_. Bless the Omega-friendly sex toy companies for creating a horse dildo, especially the newest version that had only come out a month before that would “come” inside of him where it was hooked up to a pump, as Castiel fixed it onto his fucking machine and checked that everything was set.

He had added a healthy amount of lube to his ass, not even an Omega cunt could take the full length of a horse dildo and Castiel had always enjoyed having his ass filled, as slick dripped from his cunt and occasionally gushed out to saturate his thighs as he shifted onto the bed.

Working long hours in an Alpha bar, constantly on offer, had helped him to save up enough for the nicest fucking machine on the market—the one specifically for Omegas. He was able to program in exactly what he wanted, the speed and strength of the thrusts, as well as how long he wanted it to run and how often he wanted the toy to “come” inside of him and how much per stimulated orgasm.

Castiel was vibrating with excitement, eyes flicking over the machine and the mess he was soon going to have fucked into him, as he moved into position and squirmed back onto the massive dildo.

It burned, as he expected, but Castiel forced his ass to take every single inch until the entire thing was inside of his spread ass and Castiel struggled to think of a time he’d felt fuller. Castiel reached under himself where he was lying on the bed and felt the dildo against the thin skin of his belly. His cunt clenched and slick gushed out of him in a warm wave at the feeling of the toy. With a shaking hand Castiel reached over, grabbed the remote and pressed the start button.

Without hesitation he tossed the remote away as the machine whirred, slowly inching out and thrusting all the way back inside in the next second. Castiel jolted, mouth falling open and eyes rolling, as the fucking machine hungrily pounded into his asshole.

Castiel could only lay there on his belly as the horse dildo thrust violently into him, fucking with the single-mindedness that only animals and machines could truly capture, as pleasure burned inside of him. He came untouched before the machine simulated an orgasm. Castiel couldn’t imagine the _four hours_ he’d programmed the toy to use him but he was looking forward to it.

He would be walking with a limp when this was done and the thought had him moaning with happiness.

This was exactly what he’d wanted, it was everything he hoped for, and the feeling of the toy thrusting deep and vibrating as _warmth_ flooded his insides had him panting. Alphas felt nice, Castiel had never turned one down when they wanted to fuck and knot and they were an absolute must from his very first Heat to now, but no matter how big an Alpha cock was it had nothing on the size of a horse and Castiel was the Queen of size queens.

He needed to feel the cock inside of him against his belly, to see it moving in and out, as he was fucked.

Castiel rubbed his cheek, back and forth, against his sheets as the machine resumed its punishing pace. His instincts were purring, pleased and hungry for more, as the machine pumped in and out of his ass.

“Oh yes, fuck yes. Oohhh oh oh yes.” It didn’t matter that it was a machine, that he’d chosen the programming, because Castiel’s mind was lost to bliss and the happiness only an Omega could feel being fucked full.

He didn’t need a knot.

Castiel needed to have his hole split open and pumped full.

* * *

His muscles were liquid, his cheeks flushed and his belly swollen with synthetic Alpha come the fucking machine had poured into his ass over the past four hours the horse dildo had pounded him.

He couldn’t even move off of the dildo, the toy staying nestled inside of his fucked out body, as Castiel nuzzled his sheets and whined softly. That had been amazing. One of the single best investments he’d ever made but considering he was months away from being twenty he didn’t have a lot to compare it to.

Yet.

Castiel drifted, full and sated in all of the best ways, until he lazily woke up. The dildo was still inside of him, his belly was still swollen with synthetic Alpha come and his muscles were shaky after being fucked violently for hours.

It took a little bit to pull off of the dildo, to grab the fist sized plug nearby and force it into his slack asshole so he could limit the mess filling his body.

Castiel’s belly bulged obscenely, the tank filled of the synthetic Alpha come was half empty, as he rested a hand on the swell and his cunt clenched at the sight. Some deeply ingrained instinct, the purely Omega part of his brain, relished the sight and felt proudly aroused by it.

It was as though an Alpha had bred him up and fucked him full.

Slowly he got to his feet, whimpering lowly, as he stumbled towards the bathroom. His body felt well fucked, as though he’d spent hours in a gangbang, as he stepped into the shower. He left the plug in, far too turned on by the sight and wondering if he could get the rest of the tank fucked inside of him, as he cleaned everywhere else.

When Castiel walked back into his bedroom, clean and round, he glanced at the machine and felt slick saturate his thighs again.

It was close enough to his Heat that he was swaying forward, eyes fixed on the long dildo and the half full tank, before he was moving back to the bed with the remote with the burning need to be fucked again.

The plug was set aside as Castiel pushed himself onto the dildo as quickly as he could, only a little of the synthetic come escaping, until it was once more fully buried inside of him.

This time he twisted until he was on his back, stomach too large to lie on, as he blinked at the ceiling completely impaled on the toy. Castiel didn’t hesitate to push the start button again as the machine whirred and started up the four hour program once more.

By hour three his stomach was grotesquely swollen, aching painfully at the stretch, as Castiel twisted and moaned and thrashed under the force of the machine. The horse dildo greedily fucked him, jolting his used and abused body, while he laid there and took it like a good Omega.

At the end of hour four Castiel didn’t have anything left to give. The machine had fucked him into a daze as soft little whimpers and whines escaped his trembling lips.

“Worth it.” His voice sounded wrecked to his own ears but Castiel grinned the sated grin of a well fucked Omega. “So fucking worth it.” He wasn’t going to be moving for awhile and he was going to need to order more synthetic Alpha come but Castiel didn’t care.

He only wished it was possible to take two of those toys at once.

**Author's Note:**

> Try not to have a heart attack over the lack of angst. Sometimes angst _doesn't_ happen :)
> 
> Please remember to leave a comment and let me know what you thought. Comments are, honestly, great motivators when it comes to me posting up more fics for you all to enjoy!
> 
>  
> 
> If you have a bottom!Cas prompt you can send it [here](https://surveynuts.com/surveys/take?id=176805&c=5013482597THNN). I'm looking for a few fresh prompts.


End file.
